Jason Lee
Jason Benjamin Lee (born June 20, 2003), is a Kryptonian/Spider Mutant-Mutate Meta-Human Hybrid who secretly operates as Earth's greatest superhero, one of the most powerful individual's in the universe, and one of the multiverse's greatest defenders, Super-Spider, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow", and "The Last Son of Krypton". Arguably the first major superhero, Lee is the overall main protagonist of the entire Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Universe (SHICEF), and is widely recognized as the natural leader of the superhero community, the most iconic hero throughout the multiverse, and the character who defined the superhero genre. Personality In his civilian persona, Jason Lee lives his life by the creed, "With great power comes great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York, America, the world, universe, and multiverse at large. His morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings who often abused their powers for selfish purposes as well as other cynical superheroes, law enforcement individuals, and anti-heroes, and as a result, after years of continuous wrestling to find stability between his dual lives, Super-Spider has emerged a fully-fledged hero, wholly epitomizing the virtues of responsibility and selflessness, being an ideal inspiration for the lives he has encountered, alongside manifesting the "every man" persona as Jason Lee, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships, and jobs, while performing his duties as Super-Spider. One of Super-Spider's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations, even as Jason Lee, which has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise, and it has become debatable whether Super-Spider's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. His own quips can cause Super-Spider to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in some individuals to the point that event the stern and collected Yuri Watanabe says that she barely "tolerates" him, although George Stacy seems amused by the crime-fighter's choice of words. Super-Spider's wit also becomes more cutting and sarcastic to those he dislikes such as Wilson Fisk (leading to the highly temperamental crime boss to deem him "insolent"). His rapier wit and fast-talking quips also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as to mitigate civilian panic. Despite his ceaseless wisecracking, there have been numerous notable events where Super-Spider doesn't crack a single joke, attributed to the gravity of these situations and his personal connections with these foes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian/Spider Mutant-Mutate Meta-Human Hybrid/Connection to the Speed Force: After getting bitten by a genetically engineered radioactive spider of Kryptonian origin with a connection to the Speed Force with proportionate strength, stunning agility, and a sixth sense that borders on precognition, Lee's own mutant genes were activated, giving him incredible powers. With a connection to the Speed Force, Lee can easily handle the rigor of his powers which include resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonized Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen